Vol.8 "Trickstar"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.8 Trickstar is the first single released by Trickstar. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke version and a drama track. Track Listing #'Rebellion Star' - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'CHERRY HAPPY STREAM' - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition / Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'Original Short Drama' #'Rebellion Star' (Karaoke ver.) #'CHERRY HAPPY STREAM' (Karaoke ver.) First Press Bonus First Press release comes with a serial code for the 4★ card (Youthful Song of Hope) Hokuto Hidaka. Animate first press release bonus includes a postcard and a badge featuring the CD cover illustration. If you order all 8 CDs, it will come with a balloting ticket for the Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (May 2016). Lyrics Hokuto Subaru Mao Makoto Rebellion Star= Rebellion Star - Kanji= Go way! ここから始まる　(Starting the life) 可能性というヒカリで 未来かなでてゆく Rebellion Star 流されがちな日々に Good bye　目覚めよう 踏み越える　ボーダーラインは自分の中 “器用な生き方”って逃げ道は無い Step by step!!　キラキラなシーン見つけに行こう ぶつかり　語った 昨日の　未来図 今日の星空のように 僕らを・・・導くだろう 行け！誰より遠くへ (So higher star) 希望　響くその先へ (Reach for the star) Hokuto & Makoto: 一人じゃない Mao & Subaru: だから光る Trickstar Go way! ここから始まる (Starting the life) 可能性というヒカリで 未来を革命えてゆく Rebellion Star 伝えたいコトは単純で　分かってる それなのに　グルグル難問に思えたら みんなで悩んじゃうのもイイかもね Try and try!!　そうしてキズナは生まれてくだろう 放課後　探した 理想の　フレーズ マイク越し風に乗せ 思いを・・・届けたいから 今、全力で挑んで (So higher goal) 予定調和をぶっ壊せ (Making new world) Subaru & Makoto: 想像以上 Mao & Hokuto: 巻き起こすさ Dreaming star Alright! 間違ってもいい (Starting the live) 夢の鼓動にまかせて 未来飛び込んでみようよ Life goes on! どんな時も“らしく”いよう それは完璧よりも大事なこと 突き進むさ・・・ずっと 一番見たい Vision 目指して Subaru & Mao: 止まらないで Hokuto & Makoto: 駆け上がって その景色を抱きしめよう 嬉しい時に笑って そう、時に傷付いて Subaru & Makoto: 同じ気持ち Hokuto & Mao: 分かち合って 明日へ さあ、夢を咲かすんだ 決まりきったルール超えて 世界を塗り変える歌があるから・・・ この手の中 行け！誰より遠くへ (So higher star) 希望　響くその先へ (Reach for the star) Hokuto & Makoto: キラめきあう Mao & Subaru: 星座になれ Trickstar Go way! ここから始まる (Starting the life) 可能性というヒカリで 未来を革命えてゆく Rebellion Star - English= Go way! Starting from here (Starting the life) With this light called possibility Go as you compose the future, Rebellion Stars! Goodbye to the days flowing by Open your eyes The borderline that needs to be overcome is inside of me There are no clever ways to escape this path It needs to be done Step by step! Let’s go to discover a sparkling scenery I spoke as I bumped Yesterday’s plan of the future Guiding us through like today’s starry night Go! Further than anyone else (So higher star) Right after we spread the hope (Reach for the star) You can shine because you’re not alone, Trickstar Go way! Starting from here (Starting the life) With this light called possibility Change the future, Rebellion Stars! The thing I want to reach to you is simplistic We already know If it becomes a difficult and aching problem even after that It might be better to consider it as one (Try and try!!) That’s how bonds are formed The ideal phrase we discovered after school Over the microphone carried by the wind I want to… reach these feelings to you Now, Challenge with all you power (So higher goal) Let’s break down the pre-established harmony (Making new world) We’re going to create a sensation that crosses imaginations Dreaming stars! Alright! It’s okay to make mistakes (Starting the live) Relying on the beats of our dreams Let’s leap into the future, Life goes on! Let’s stay ‘as I am’ at all times That’s something more important that perfection We’ll continue going with our best… Always To the dream world we want to see the most Don’t stop, Leap towards it Let’s treasure that scenery! Smile while you’re happy That’s right, and getting hurt sometimes Reaching towards tomorrow Sharing the same feelings Now, Bloom our dreams Jump over all the fixated rules Because there’s a song that can repaint the world… In these hands! Go! Further than anyone else (So higher star) Even to the place where hope can spread (Reach for the star) Become a constellation that shines for one another, Trickstar Go way! Starting from here (Starting the life) With this light called possibility Change the future, Rebellion Stars! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keitohasumi } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| CHERRY HAPPY STREAM= CHERRY HAPPY STREAM - Kanji= Come on! CHERRY HAPPY STREAM 準備は Are you ready...? Go!! キラめくよ Brand new Star☆ ふんわりハナビラと Funny dance... ずっと今日を待ってたんだ！ (Yeah!!) 年イチのスペシャル・カーニバル　さあおいで Join us そうさトラブルだって想定内♪ 咲き誇れ On the stage Subaru & Makoto: Everybody, clap your hands! Mao & Hokuto: Everybody, clap your hands!! Everybody 始めよう Three, Two, One!!! Come on! CHERRY HAPPY STREAM 巻き起こそう 喧騒をかきわけたらイッツ・ショータイム！ さあ一瞬だけココロをズームしてね Follow me... 僕らはブランニューな Star☆ ピンク色のミルキーウェイどこまででも お祭り騒いで駆け抜けるっ♪ 今夜は一緒に―――踊ろうっ！ ドッタバタ四方八方 Calling rush... 縁の下も大変さ (Oh!) ケンカしてぶつかりあうのも　きっと醍醐味だ 視界をぐっと広げたら キラめくねっ To the night Mao & Hokuto: Everybody, stand up please! Makoto & Subaru: Everybody, stand up please!! Everybody これからだ Three, Two, One!!! Jumping! BERRY HAPPY SENSATION 巻き起こそう 花より団子よりレッツ・ショータイム！ 全力投球　イチバン大きな花になろう 散らない　引力の Star☆ オトナもコドモも先生も　浮かれちゃえっ To the Live!! Makoto & Subaru: Everybody, clap your hands! Mao & Hokuto: Everybody, clap your hands! Everybody ハジマルよ Party night! さあ Dance & Dance!! Makoto & Mao & Hokuto: Smile & Smile!! みんなで――― Three, Two, One!!! Come on! CHERRY HAPPY STREAM 止まらない 歌い踊って笑ってハッピネス サクラ前線　もう僕ら・・・開花目前だよっ☆ 目を離さないで CHERRY HAPPY STREAM 巻き起こそう 喧騒をかきわけたらイッツ・ショータイム！ 忘れられない最高の思い出にしようよっ 僕らはブランニューな Star☆ ピンク色のミルキーウェイどこまででも お祭り騒ごうフェスティバルっ♪ 今夜は一緒に―――踊ろうっ！ - English= Come on! Cherry Happy Stream Are you prepared? Ready, Go! It’s shining, the brand new star! Funny dancing with the fluttering flower petals We’ve been waiting for today to come (YEAH!) The annual special carnival Now come here and Join us! That’s right, we expected there would be trouble Blossom to your fullest On the stage! Everybody clap your hands! Everybody clap your hands! Let’s begin everybody 3,2,1! Come on cherry happy stream Let’s create a sensation If we blast through the noise, it’s show time! Now, our hearts are being connected in an instant, Follow me We’re the brand new stars! Wherever we reach to in the pink Milky Way Go ahead by exciting the festival Let’s dance together this night Calling rushes and crashes from all directions… It’s tiring trying to work even out of sight (Oh!) Colliding whilst fighting, it’s definitely a charm! If we were to widen our perspectives at once It shines to the night Everybody stand up please! Everybody stand up please! It starts from now everyone 3,2,1! Jumping! Berry Happy Sensation, create a sensation! Let’s start the showtime instead of flower viewing and dangos! Let’s become the biggest flower with all our strengths Inseparable magnetic stars Adults, children and even our teacher Make merry to the live! Everybody clap your hands! Everybody clap your hands! Let’s begin everybody, 3,2,1! Party night! Now, dance and dance! Now, smile and smile! Everyone at once, 3,2,1! Come on! Cherry Happy Stream, it doesn’t stop Happiness while singing, dancing and laughing Even before the cherry blossom front… We’re about to bloom at any time Don’t take your eyes off us Cherry Happy Stream, create a sensation! It’s showtime once we escape all this hustle and bustle! Let’s make it into the best memory that we won’t forget We’re brand new stars Wherever we reach to in the pink Milky Way Go ahead by exciting the festival Let’s dance together this night! ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keitohasumi } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Original Short Drama= school bell rings sound effects play Mao: When Hokuto calls me out to somewhere, usually something is up, you know? That guy… looks level-headed, but he’s quite belligerent, and all. It feels like he might say, “We’ve been challenged to a duel again, so I decided to accept it,” or something. Though I’d really wish he’d give me a break with the hassles. Well, it’s not like there isn’t a part of me that enjoys that, too Even if it is as I imagined, I guess I’d go along with him, huh? of a sliding door opening plays Mao: Heey! sliding door closes Hokuto: Oh, Isara. Thanks for coming. of footsteps plays Mao: There’s no way I’d ignore it when you called me, right? Huh? Even Subaru and Makoto are here? Was Trickstar’s practice day today? Hokuto: No, I called Akehoshi and company out here, same as you. Actually, idol work has come in for us. Specifically, for a unit song and a magazine gravure interview. piano music begins to play, Subaru jumps up. Subaru: Oh! A unit song, and stuff! How idol-like, huh! Speaking of which, for two jobs to come in at the same time, that’s amazing, isn’t it? Is something else we can thank Hokke for, since he went all around promoting our name? Hokuto: It’s not just the result of my efforts, but also the result of our many Dream Fes live performances. However, it is not like we don’t have anything to worry about. No matter how much our popularity has risen, if we fail here, we’ll be back to square one. In the end, even our very existence could be forgotten. That is the world of show business. And that itself is why, no matter what the job, we need to take it on with it a gentlemanly attitude. dismal sound effect plays Subaru: *sigh*... Hokke, you talk so much… In short, what’s the deal? Hokuto: Uh… yeah. It’s a gravure interview and, I wanted to say we’ll have Yuuki participate as well, but… Subaru: Ahh, I see. The unit song is fine, but the other one is a gravure interview, isn’t it? The gravure is the tricky part for Ukki, and all. And that’s why you were worried, Hokke. Mao: A magazine gravure interview, huh… Makoto, do you feel like you can do it? music stops messes with his glasses Makoto: Ehhh… Honestly, I don’t have any confidence in myself, and all.. and if I could run away from it, I would want to, but… But, I can’t run from this, can I? From here on, this kind of request will come up more frequently, I’m sure, and all.. And I can’t just run around saying “I don’t like having my picture taken!” can I? Mao: Yeah, you’ve become quite respectable, haven’t you? If this was the you from just a bit ago we were talking about, you would have run away from this, no chance of changing your mind. Perhaps having Sena-senpai take your picture during Duel was good for you, huh? music featuring whistling begins to play Makoto: Ah… I couldn’t stand it that time, so… but, that that certainly might have been the start for me. But, I wonder if I can do it? When I’m in front of a camera, my face stiffens up, and I break out into a cold sweat and tremble, you know? Mao: When Sena-senpai did it, you didn’t, did you? Ahh, but, you were sweating, weren’t you.. and your expression was a little stiff. Makoto: That was because I was being pushed forward by Izumi-san’s momentum, you know? At any rate, Izumi-san’s tension was so high, I felt with all my being that I wanted to run away, but… Mao: I was wondering what that was all about, too, you know.. Hokuto was pretending not to see what was going on, either, so I seriously had some doubts about whether that was really practice for Duel, and all. Hokuto: Since he was participating in our practices on the condition that he could photograph Yuki, see… I couldn’t say anything about it. Mao: Ahh, did you say something like that? Well, you did acquiesce to those conditions and were able to do a photoshoot under them, and all. I’m sure that you’ll be able to handle a gravure interview somehow. Makoto: Um, yeah! I’ll do my best to be able to do it somehow. Subaru: Hey, hey, Hokke! When is the actual interview? Hokuto: It’s Monday of next week. Including today.. there isn’t even a week, is there? Subaru: In that case, starting tomorrow, let’s do some special training so that Ukki won’t feel nervous during a photoshoot? If he becomes able to face a camera, he won’t have any mess-ups on the day of! Hokuto: That’s a pretty good idea, for you, Akehoshi. Let’s make arrangements so that we’ll be able to borrow a studio tomorrow. Makoto: Ehh? I couldn’t make you guys go that far for my sake, you know. This is my problem, and all. And for me to involve everyone… bangs on something Subaru: Ugh! You’re being so reserved, Ukki! We’re comrades, so rely on us more, you know! stomps toward Makoto Subaru: It makes me sad when people hold back strangely, and all. That’s not like you, you know, Ukki! Hyah! sounds, as Subaru grabs Makoto’s glasses, they jostle with each other for the glasses Makoto: Stop it, Akehoshi-kun! Don’t take my glasses! and Subaru continue to jostle with each other Subaru: Mhm! Ukki, you sure have a nice face, after all, don’t you! So much so that it’s a waste for you to be wearing glasses! Hey, why don’t you wear contacts? music stops Makoto: I’m happy you say that, but… of the glasses rattling plays Makoto: I don’t like my own face much, you know. And Izumi-san is obsessed with my face, too, and I guess I’ve come to dislike it even more, or… Now that you mention it, for the gravure interview, did they say I should wear my glasses? Or, should I take them off for it, I wonder? Hokuto: Your face is a benefit to you as an idol. If you can, I’m sure it would be better to take them off, but… I’ll leave the decision up to you. Makoto: Hidaka-kun, you wouldn’t tell me I absolutely had to take them off, would you? Hokuto: I intend to keep in mind how harsh it is to be forced to do something. Since I should become a top idol like my parents, I lived my life being forced to do a lot of things, see. Makoto: I see… These glasses hide my weak heart for me. They make it so I don’t have to take on everyone’s gazes directly. So that I can protect my own heart… But I can’t go on doing that, can I? I don’t want to stay weak forever. I want to grow with everyone, too. So… I’ll take off my glasses, you know. music featuring an electric guitar begins to play Makoto: Because I want everyone to see my real face. rustles around Subaru: Ahh! That’s what makes you Ukki! Allllriiight! Let’s toss those glasses into the air! Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Wasshoi! whistle sound effects play, as Subaru throws the glasses into the air over and over Makoto: S- stop it, Akehoshi-kun! Don’t treat my glasses so roughly! Even though I said I’d take them off, it’s just for that day! So normally I’ll be wearing them, you know! Subaru: Huuh? You are? You’re going to all the toraburu, you might as well take them off for good. snatches the glasses back from Subaru Subaru: Ah… puts the glasses back on Makoto: I guess when you’ve worn them for so many years, you get attached to them. And, contacts are scary, so, see… P- putting a foreign object in my eye or something.. Just imagining it, I start to shiver, you know? Hokuto: Hmm. I have never used contacts, but.. according to what I’ve heard, the hard ones can be fairly painful, it seems. If you want to avoid pain, then the soft type would be better, right? But, I’ve heard it’s easier for them to hurt your eyes, and all… If you look at the long term, the hard type may be better, huh… Makoto: Uh, um… I don’t want something that hurts, but if I think about my eyes, I wonder if the hard are better… Hmm… hmmmm… Mao: You still haven’t decided to use contacts, and all, there’s no need to think so deeply on it, right? Right now, you have to conquer the photoshoot first, you know? Makoto: Y- yeah, that’s true, isn’t it? First of all, we’ve got to do something about that! Alright, I’m going to give it my all starting tomorrow! zuumuing sound effect plays to signal a change of scene gloomy gong sounds, dizzy sound effects play Makoto: (The stuff we got so excited about yesterday, I wonder if I can really do it?) music begins to play Makoto: (That is- That’s no good! If I start getting faint-hearted now, I won’t even be able to do what I can do, and all. Ughh… but I don’t have any confidence in myself, you know… Will I be able to smile like I should, facing the camera? Will I be able to meet the desires of the people I’m working with? When I was a gravure model, I suppressed my own emotions and acted like a doll. Since that was the only thing I could do. No, it was that it was easier for me to do that. Facing the camera with a forced smile… When I remember that time, I shiver, you know. As I am now, I can’t imagine why I was able to do that kind of thing… I got out of that situation, and I’m together with comrades who share the same aspirations as me. We do all fight sometimes, and all. It’s not like everything’s going perfectly well, but.. even so, I am standing here by my own will. It’s not like anyone has ordered me to. This is the path I chose myself. It’ll be okay. I’m the kind that can do something if I try! I’ll forget the past, and walk on toward the future. The first great step for that has finally come.) music stops, Makoto opens a door Makoto: Everyone! Sorry to make you wait. Mao: Oh! You finally came, huh? walks into the room Mao: It’d been a while and you still hadn’t come, so we were getting tired of waiting, you know! Makoto: S- sorry. I was thinking about a lot of things, and ended up getting here late.. But I’m fine now! I’ll do my best in a photoshoot, or whatever we have to do! Subaru: Oh! Ukki, you’re motivated, huh! Ukki~! Look over this way! turns Makoto: What? camera flashes, dizzy sound effects play music begins to play Makoto: Uwah! You surprised me! You used the flash on me all the sudden, and now I can’t open my eyes! Subaru: Ahaha! A great success! sound effects play as Subaru messes with the camera Subaru: Now, let’s see… camera beeps as Subaru looks through the pictures on it. Subaru: Ahh… but you’re closing your eyes in it, aren’t you! We’ll have to take this over, won’t we~ That being said, Ukki~ ...We’re doing one more! begins taking tons of pictures of Makoto as Makoto flails around Makoto: Wait! Wait a minute! I’m still not emotionally prepared! Hokuto: You guys sure are energetic, huh? But… yeah. I’m relieved that Yuuki is more cheerful than I expected. It looks like he’s having no problem with having his picture taken, doesn’t it? laughs Makoto: That before took me by surprise, you know...? I might not be able to say that it’ll go completely without issue, but… I’ve found the answer within myself, so I intend to do everything I can, you know? Hokuto: I see. You’ve got a good expression, don’t you, Yuuki? Makoto: Thank you, Hidaka-kun. Umm, for an outfit, should I wear this? as Makoto picks up some clothes Hokuto: Yeah. When you’ve finished changing, stand over there, please. I had intended to ask a professional cameraman, but it wasn’t possible to do that much. Makoto: No, doing all this for me is more than enough, you know. Alright, I’ll go and change quick, okay? music stops zuumuing sound effect plays to signal a time skip sound effects play Makoto: Akehoshi-kun? Is this alright for my pose? sound effects and a cymbal crash play, a crane cries out Makoto: That is, what kind of thing is the “image of a crane that could take flight at any minute?” Do I spread out both my arms? Or, should I hop on my feet, too? Hokuto: Akehoshi… walks toward Subaru Hokuto: What kind of stupid orders are you giving? hits Subaru Subaru: Augh! Punching me, you’re horrible, aren’t you! flails around Subaru: I’m against violence! Hokuto: It’s because you won’t get into it seriously, you know! We’re doing this to help Yuuki conquer his issues with photoshoots. It is not a game. straightens himself up Subaru: I know that! I was thinking in my own way that if he has his photograph taken in a bit of a novel pose, Ukki could get over his dislike for it, see! You could put it that way, couldn’t you? Hokuto: If he was able to get over it with a method like that, it would be a simple story, right? However, Yuuki has disliked photoshoots for many years, you know? That being as it is, I suppose we’ll have to get through it by repetition, won’t we? walks toward them Subaru: But… Mao: Well, well, you guys, calm down! Because you guys are fighting, Makoto is all shook up, you know? Subaru and Hokuto, I know you both are thinking of Makoto when you’re acting. So rather than pushing your opinions on each other, how about taking this in a more respectful direction? Well, I guess the “image of a crane that could take flight at any minute?” is a bit crazy, but… makes a sulky noise and rustles around Subaru: And I thought it was a good plan! Too bad! Hokuto: It was far from a good plan. However, yeah. Striking a novel pose and having his picture taken might be one method, too. If he becomes able to respond to requests for any pose with a smile, he wouldn’t be nervous in a gravure, right? arrangement of Rebellion Star begins to play Makoto: That’s right, isn’t it? Yeah! In a gravure photoshoot, I feel like I’m making a fake of myself, but… if I go at it thinking that I want people to see me as I am, I could come to like it, couldn’t I? Right now, I feel like I could take flight! beings to flap around Makoto: Alright! begins to run to the window Mao: Wait, wait, wait! Don’t try to jump out the window! This is the second floor, so…! pants and sighs Mao: Well, it looks like you’ve broken through in a good way, but I’m telling you, don’t make that your distinctive trait! You’re an idol, not an actor! laughs Makoto: Yeah. I’ll be careful. Makoto: (Akehoshi-kun, Hidaka-kun, Isara-kun, thank you for being so serious for me. Being surrounded by comrades as great as you, I am just so happy, you know. If I had continued being a gravure model, I would not have been able to meet Akehoshi-kun and company. I was saved by meeting Akehoshi-kun and everyone. I want to be able to pay back that debt. I want to convey my thanks to them, for returning me to being a human from being a doll.) laughs quietly Mao: (That Makoto, he’s so lively, isn’t he? He’s making me feel like even I’m having fun. Makoto has a spirit that makes him try too hard, so I was worried, but as things stand, it looks like it will be okay, huh? Don’t forget that smile, please. I believe that you can do it!) Gallery 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第10弾♪|Promotional Video Trickstar Unit Song CD.jpg Trickstar Unit Album.png __NOEDITSECTION__